Sailor Neptune: Origins
by Sailor.Neptune.7777777
Summary: Ever wondered how Michiru discovered she was Sailor Neptune and fully realized her powers as a Sailor Senshi? That is what Sailor Neptune: Origins is about! Hope you enjoy reading! I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism, but that does not give anyone a license to make fun of, or write derogatory remarks about my story. ***Disclaimer*** I do not own Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 'A Dream of Rebirth'

_Michiru slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the midst of the ruins of a great palace. It's pure, white marble stones strewn across the rough pale ground. She suddenly felt the urge to look upward toward the sky. She saw the stars and this beautiful blue orb, "the earth," she thought silently. She looked around and walked toward what remained of a temple that seemed to lie at the heart of the ruined palace. The temple had a fractured crystal spire at its center and was surrounded by collapsed walls. Before the broken crystal spire was a severely damaged alter with strange pictographs, or hieroglyphic symbols. To her surprise, she could read them with ease. However they were heavily damaged and only made nonsensical phrases about some, '__**silver crystal**__' and '__**rebirth of the Silver Millennium**__.' _

_Michiru wanted to explore the ruins some more. She looked out at the devastated, desolate landscape. It seemed that an entire kingdom was obliterated here, judging by the state that the area was in it seemed a powerful enemy invaded it. There were collapsed buildings and columns everywhere. There seemed to be a large lake, but it was only a former shadow of itself and was a deep reddish brown color. She couldn't understand why there weren't any bodies. "This battle must have been enormous and no doubt the ground should have been littered with the slain," she whispered quietly to herself. _

_A cold wind blew against Michiru's back, which made her think about what exactly she was wearing. The fifteen-year-old girl looked down at herself. She saw that she was wearing a pair of beautiful strap-up heels and a tight mini-skirt bearing a large bow at its back all a deep navy blue color. Michiru continued to look at herself as she observed the tight, white, body-fitting sailor out-fit that covered her petite torso. She noticed a navy blue bow on her chest that held an oblong, turquoise gem in its center. The sailor suit had the typical sailor collar, which was also a navy blue color. Michiru felt something gently tugging around her neck and gracefully raised her hand to find a choker-necklace with an oblong pendant attached to it. She swiftly raised her hand again, this time to touch the tiara that adorned her forehead, which also possessed an oblong gem at its center. She figured the color of the gems in her tiara and choker matched the gem in her bow, the color of the seas, turquoise. She looked at her hands, covered in white gloves half way up her arm to her elbow and fringed in navy blue. 'No wonder why I am cold,' she thought silently to herself._

_Michiru was so taken aback by her environment and attire that she just realized she was clasping some object with an intense grip that caused a painful pinching of the nerves in her hand. She held a mirror in her left hand; its name appeared instantly in her mind, it is the Deep Aqua Mirror. The back of the mirror was dark navy blue, save for a strange symbol that looked like a three pronged pitch fork with a line through it. The frame and the handle of the mirror were made of gold and though the glass reflected images, it was not the image of the holder that appeared in the odd mirror. The glass glowed with a swirling blue aura that looked like the currents in the depths of the ocean._

_Suddenly, the mirror showed Michiru that she was not alone. The Deep Aqua Mirror showed her two other female figures dressed in a sailor out-fit just like her. One of these female sailor figures had long dark hair while the other had short light hair. The long, dark haired sailor figure held a staff with an orb framed by a heart while the light hair sailor figure clutched a sword to her breast. Michiru looked up and though she could not see them directly, she saw their glowing talismans. Her own mirror rose into the air and glowed vibrantly. Together, the three talismans lit up the night sky and a fourth sailor female figure emerged from the light. Her aura was a deep purple and she carried a glaive. Michiru felt her very soul shiver and the other girl dropped the glaive and a great purple wave of light rushed past her! _

Michiru awoke suddenly to a cold, wet sensation on her forehead. It was a strange feeling, almost like seawater was being poured out onto the top of her head. "Why am I having this same strange dream over and over again and what does it mean?" Michiru asked herself as she ran to her bathroom mirror to see what was happening to her head. As she reached the mirror, she saw a glowing turquoise symbol forming on her head. "It was the same symbol that appeared in my dream on the Deep Aqua Mirror," she gasped!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 'Death-buster Nightmare'

Michiru Kaiou is staring at her reflection in her bathroom mirror shocked by a mysterious re-occurring dream and the strange symbol on her forehead. "Good thing it was the weekend," Michiru breathed in a sigh of relief, especially since the symbol began to glow incredibly bright. Michiru Kaiou was beautiful-physically stunning! She had wavy shoulder length hair that was a natural aquamarine color. Her eyes were as blue as the waters of the Caribbean Sea. Her skin was flawless, without blemish and she had full lips. Her face was structured with delicate cheekbones and her over all body was petite, but still curvy. She truly looked like a goddess of the sea, but don't let her pretty looks fool you-she was intelligent, strong, and could best any man in a fight. She is also an extremely talented violinist who has been practicing since she was in kindergarten.

Due to her being a musical prodigy, she made a great deal of money and became famous relatively quickly by the time she entered high school. Her parents grant her a great deal of independence because of the sponsors and money she has acquired at such a young age. She is as sophisticated as one could be at age fifteen. In fact she has her own apartment in the delta district of Tokyo, Japan near Mugen Gakuen Academy.

It just so happened that she practice later in the morning at Mugen Academy for an evening performance. She hoped that her symbol would not show up during the recital that would definitely attract unwanted attention. So, she decided it would be a good idea to take a nice long swim at the pool in her apartment complex. There was no one there this early in the morning any way and her symbol began to fade. She quickly changed into her swimsuit, got a towel and calmly walked upstairs to the pool deck.

Michiru did several laps in the pool, as she was also an awesome swimmer, there is nothing that Michiru Kaiou does not excel at. She is flawless and perfect, but sadly, not very social. She closed her eyes and floated in the water remembering something from her mysterious dream. The sailor figure with the purple aura seemed to speak to Michiru in her mind, _"This world has ended, you will be needed where all of the other sailor senshi will be reborn. Protect the earth, and protect our princess. You are the Soldier of the Deep Water, and the Guardian of the Planet of the Sea, Neptune. None other than Sailor Neptune herself." _Michiru thought silently, 'Am I really Sailor Neptune, one of the sailor senshi-could this be real.' Deep down Michiru knew it was true because she knew things and could see things others could not. Her intuitive powers were incredibly accurate she had psychic powers though she never knew what to make of them. She knew when bad things would happen, when someone disappeared, or when someone was killed in unusual circumstances. She saw these things in her dreams. There was also the not too small matter of the glowing symbol on her forehead, which slowly disappeared after she relaxed in the water.

"Who exactly is this princess and who were those other women in my dream, could they be other Sailor Senshi," Michiru wondered out loud. Again Michiru spoke softly to herself, "If I am a soldier, who am I fighting against-who is the enemy?" Little did Michiru know her answer would come sooner than she thinks.

Michiru slipped into an aquamarine mermaid gown and place a string of pearls around her neck. She put on a pair of dark blue high heals and grabbed her violin. She made her way to the Mugen Academy Theater. 'This place is packed, this little show shouldn't take long and then I can return home and take a well deserved rest,' she thought to soothe herself. "The sea is stormy," she said to herself sensing an evil presence that she has never before felt. She really didn't like being around people much, which is ironic considering how she plays her violin in front of large crowds.

Just as the curtain was rising and the theater turned dark Michiru heard a terrible cry from a senior sitting in the third row. He broke out in convulsions. He began to grow and morph into a monstrosity. He took on a large blob-like mass form with many eyes and a huge mouth with sharp teeth. His hands turned into claws with the size and sharpness of butcher knives. Everyone was panicking and shouting. The monster lunged after the students and knocked them down. An unidentified woman jumped out of the crowd and identified herself as one of the death-busters. She had a short wand with a black star at its end point. Michiru couldn't get a good look at her as the lights were still dimmed. And it seemed she was sucking the life force out of the students.

"Muahaha! My name is Katsu, of the Bad Business Bureau! Your host belongs to the Master Pharoh 90 now, you pathetic children! Your pure souls will allow the death-busters to claim this world as a second home planet! Now perish foolish humans!" she shouted.

Michiru, still unsure of her destiny, felt she had to do something she just didn't know what. Then Katsu noticed her and floated over to her. "You're that famous girl who can play the violin like a master, I bet you have a pure host! I think I'll take it," screeched Katsu. Just then the symbol on Michiru's forehead returned, this time, ten fold. Then a great blue light, forming a huge wave like a tsunami washed over the entire theater and in its wake was the power wand of Sailor Neptune! The transformation stick was a short, pink rod with a red heart on its top end and a thick, blue crescent just above it. On top of the thick, blue crescent was a star with the symbol of the planet Neptune- the same symbol that appeared on Michiru's forehead this morning!

Michiru quickly grabbed the strange wand-like rod and instinctively knew what to say, "Neptune Star Power, Make Up!" Ocean water from the depths surrounded her and she was transformed into Sailor Neptune, wearing the same exact out-fit that she had in her dreams.

"I am Sailor Neptune, the soldier of deep waters and of affinity! I will not allow you to steal these student's host, your game is over Katsu!"

"Oh! Really now, sailor brat, try this!" yelled Katsu as she summoned up dark energy from the Tao Nebula and blasted it at Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Neptune gracefully dodged the energy blast and decided it was time to show this woman who she was dealing with and instinctively called out, "Neptune Deep Submerge!" And with that, a great ball of ocean water pulsating with blue and purple energy blasted Katsu destroying her completely.

"One down, two to go," said Sailor Neptune. She knew there was an innocent boy inside that monster, that daimon, but how would she defeat the monster without hurting him. She knew he would only hurt others and she felt that she had no choice, but to attack him with all her power. She concentrated and invoked her spirit to guide her and before her in a great flash of blue light there formed the Deep Aqua Mirror. She took hold of it and let her mysterious powers guide her, "Submarine Reflection!" The mirror blasted the monster with a powerful blue aura and freed the innocent boy within. In doing so it also freed the trapped host.

Sailor Neptune quickly powered down and decided to go home as quickly and as quietly as possible without drawing anyone's attention. She now knew her destiny and she realized her dream was not just a dream but a distant memory from a past life long ago. In fact her passed life's memories were returning to her slowly. Her mission is to find the sailor senshi in her dream and defeat this enemy that threatens the earth. She also knew that the sailor senshi with the purple aura and deadly glaive must not be allowed to awaken lest it bring the end of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 'A Spirit from the Past'

Michiru gently slipped out of her sea-green nightgown and placed it on the hook next to her tub. The bath water was nice and hot, and Michiru had just dropped a bath-bomb (hard mixture of substances used to wash oneself with in the shape of a ball that fizzles and melts in warm water) into the tub. The bath bomb was a composite of all natural chemicals derived from ocean life and it included sea salt and algae (believe it or not these help clean, clear, heal, and exfoliate the skin, hair, and nails). The bath did not smell fishy, but like a sweet flower blooming in spring. It is the only form of bath Michiru ever takes. She figured she needed it after the battle with the Death-busters last night.

She sank deep into the bath and took deep breaths. She had just come from a hard work out in the pool early that morning and the change from cool to warm water felt good on her muscles. After she relaxed, she decided to meditate with the Deep Aqua Mirror. Since her first transformation into Sailor Neptune, she had been feeling different almost as if the emptiness in her had been filled. She also felt stronger; she felt a powerful force flowing within her, stirring her soul.

The Deep Aqua Mirror glowed and instead of showing her reflection in the bathtub, it showed her in the form of Sailor Neptune. Then it showed Araihama Beach just outside of Tokyo. The beach was secluded, calm and quiet. The time of day imaged by the mirror was sunset. 'I wonder if this place will give me more answers about my powers and who I am,' Michiru thought. Then something else crossed her mind, 'What if it is showing me the location of an enemy, better take my transformation stick just to be on the safe side,' Michiru thought again this time feeling a little jumpy at the thoughts of another daimon monstrosity.

The aquamarine haired girl decided that she had spent enough time in the bath and opened the drain. She reached for a sky blue towel to dry herself with she did it with all the grace of a swan flying from the calm sea. She put on a white sundress that had images of seashells on it and thought it would be good to practice her violin and complete some schoolwork that needed to be handed in on Monday when she returned to classes. She wanted to visit the beach pictured in her mirror later to day after she completed her work. She had a strong feeling compelling her to go as if the ocean or someone was beckoning her.

Sunday slowly faded, as Michiru was hard at work studying for classes. Finally the time came for her beach trip. She placed her feet into tan sandals and grabbed a small, pink handbag that held her sailor transformation stick as well as the Deep Aqua Mirror. It took her a half hour to get to the beach and at this time of day the beach was empty. She really didn't understand why she was here, so she took out her mirror. The sun was setting and its light fading as a full moon began to rise.

The mirror began to glow with a vivid aquamarine aura and then it left Michiru's hands. Suddenly the full moon changed to a deep blue color and Sailor Neptune materialized holding the Deep Aqua Mirror. Michiru was taken aback by this overwhelming occurrence and it seemed that time had actually stopped as if it was frozen. The ethereal woman opened her mouth to greet Michiru. "Hello Michiru Kaiou, I am the Sailor Soldier of Embrace, I am Sailor Neptune, I am You!" said the ghostly Sailor Neptune figure.

"How can you be me, I'm me? What are you? Who are you?" Michiru demanded. She couldn't believe she was having a conversation with herself. Maybe this woman was her while at the same time was someone else, something much more.

"I am who I say. I am you, but not you. I am your spirit and your guardian. I am your true Self, Michiru. I have much to tell you and there is very little time," said Sailor Neptune. Before Michiru could talk, her other self began to speak again, "Many millennia ago there was a universal kingdom that spanned the entire solar system and was charged with the defense of earth. The moon kingdom as it was called, was ruled by the benevolent Queen Serenity who lived in a great palace on the moon with her daughter, Serena. An evil enemy that emerged from the sun known as Queen Metallia invaded the earth and corrupted the people there, turning them against their Prince Endymion and the people of the moon. She led an invasion of the moon kingdom and none of the four inner sailor senshi could stop her. Sailors Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter were killed. Prince Endymion was also killed and Princess Serena who was deeply in love with him took her own life. Queen Serenity out of grief used the power of the silver crystal to seal Metallia away. She also used its power to revive the inhabitants of the moon, but sent them to another time, to the future earth so that they could live peaceful lives free of evil. Queen Metallia reawakened and the inner sailor senshi were also awoken as well as the princess Serenity to save the earth. They were successful and they then had to face the powers of the Dark Moon Family. They defeated them also, but now a new more powerful enemy has invaded. These invaders are from outside the solar system and this is why my spirit has raised you to fight, to defend this world. You are Sailor Neptune, an outer sailor senshi who was meant to protect the silver millennium from afar." Sailor Neptune stood there in the glassy looking ocean water patiently waiting for Michiru to digest this information.

"What about my reoccurring dream, was that a memory from my past life about the end of the moon kingdom? Who are the other sailor senshi in my dream?" said Michiru still trying to absorb and remember these past events. She took it surprisingly well and with great grace.

Sailor Neptune answered serenely, "Yes Michiru, you were reliving the last moments of the silver millennium. You were in the remnants of the Moon Kingdom and the other women in your dream were the Sailors Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn. We who have the Deep Aqua Mirror talisman, Sailor Uranus who has the Space Sword talisman, and Sailor Pluto who has the Garnet Orb talisman saw the collapse of the Moon Kingdom. We could only watch, because our duty was to protect the solar system from foreign attackers. We were never meant to be together. Our talismans are the key to the awakening of the Sailor Senshi of Death & Destruction, Sailor Saturn. She is the senshi with the purple aura and glaive that you saw. She is the one who brings the ruin and she must not be allowed to awaken, or the world will end, all with perish. She ended the remnants of the Moon Kingdom."

Michiru then inquired about the Death-busters, "Who is the enemy exactly and why have they come to earth?"

Sailor Neptune responded quickly, "They are from a different galaxy. They have come to make this world their new home and to gather the souls of hosts of humans as a power source. Your mission is this, Michiru Kaiou, defeat the Death-busters, find the other outer sailor senshi, and find the princess. Farewell, remember, if you need me just look within." Sailor Neptune quickly faded and moon turned its normal color. Time began to flow once more. The mirror returned to Michiru's bag. She decided to sit down at the beach and listen to the flowing ocean water. Everything that her other self said, seemed to unlock ancient, buried memories. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salt spray of the ocean. She picked up a beautiful conch shell she found and placed it to her ear. With all of the ominous things her other self said, she felt a strange kind of peace. She couldn't explain this overwhelming sense of serenity. She just let it engulf her. The ocean has always brought her peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 'A Troubling Premonition'

Michiru had just left class and was walking home when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around ready to fight an enemy, however instead of a Death-buster daimon she saw one of her classmates. He was in her biology class and she vaguely remembered his name, "Aito, right?"

The boy nodded his head politely. He looked about two years older than Michiru. He had short blond hair and was thin, but built. He was wearing a Mugen Academy sports uniform and looked like he was out of breath from a long run. He was also a full foot taller than Michiru. He opened his small yet full lips to speak, "I was wondering if you were free next weekend to go out to dinner, or something."

Michiru wasted no time to reply, "I am extremely busy with homework and violin practice." Sorry, I probably won't have time." This boy never spoke to Michiru and she didn't even think he noticed her. Nonetheless she was never really interested in boys to begin with and she knew what he was asking her for was a date.

Aito asked, "How about we have lunch together tomorrow? It would mean a lot to me and I would really like to get to know you better."

Michiru responded, "Alright, see you at lunch tomorrow, then," with a kind smile she gracefully turned around and walked the rest of the way to her apartment. That was the kind of boy most girls fawned over, but not Michiru. She was into someone else, Haruka Tenoh. A student she has often seen running, a famous track star. She always wore a male Mugen Academy uniform and some have even mistaken her for a boy-but Michiru knew different. She blushed just thinking about her.

Michiru finally got to her apartment and swung her schoolbag over the chair of her dining room table. She went over to her computer and hacked into the Mugen Academy database. She wanted to know if any other students attending Mugen were sailor senshi. She used the Deep Aqua Mirror, "Show me who the Sailor Senshi of Flight is. Submarine Reflection!" and the mirror glowed with a flowing blue light. The image began to solidify and she looked on in shock. "Haruka Tenoh, that must be why I am so attracted to her, I can't believe it!" Michiru exclaimed excitedly!

The masculine looking girl with blond hair and a strong jaw line showed in the mirror. She was tall and Michiru found her incredibly handsome. She wasn't sure how she would tell Haruka about her destiny as a sailor senshi, but she decided she would wait and observe her. The afternoon faded quickly and night was fast approaching. The turquoise haired girl decided it was time for sleep and shut off the lights…

_She opened her eyes as Sailor Neptune. It was dark and cold. There was a great Silence that settled over the land. Tokyo was in ruins. A dark figure, the Messiah of Silence, the One who holds the Scythe of the Goddess of Death appeared. A blood red aura surrounded her and enveloped the city, rushing past Sailor Neptune. She dropped the Silence Glaive. The world ended._

Michiru awoke in a cold sweat. She knew she had to find and awaken Haruka as Sailor Uranus it could not wait. She had to prevent the destruction of the this world, she knew the One who held the Silence Glaive was Sailor Saturn Who has the blessing of the Planet of Ruin. But she somehow intuitively knew that the Death-busters were involved in this premonition also she just couldn't put her finger on it quite yet.

The next day, the morning went by slowly. Finally it reached lunchtime and she walked down to the cafeteria to meet Aito. She ordered her favorite food, sashimi and Aito popped up behind her. She cast him a sidelong glance, or at least he thought she did, but it was directed toward Haruka who was directly behind him. Haruka gave her a warm smile and Michiru blushed. Michiru brushed by Aito and walked swiftly over toward where Haruka was sitting. "My name is Michiru Kaiou, may I sit with you?" Michiru said with an adorable smile.

"It's fine by me, name's Haruka Tenoh. You're that famous violinist, right? I have heard you play before, your music is beautiful," Haruka said quietly.

"Hey! Michiru, Haruka! May I sit with you," shouted Aito. The two girls slowly looked up at him and gave him a look that seemed to say, 'go away,' but he decided to ignore the glare and sit next to them anyway. Once he sat down and took a bite out of his lunch he turned toward Michiru, "Hey, I know you're probably wondering why I wanted to meet with you. Well, it's hard to explain. Please don't get freaked out, but when that strange woman attacked the kids in the theater and there was that monster-well-that monster was me," Aito said nervously, awaiting Michiru's reaction.

Michiru reacted and responded as if he said nothing, calmly, she responded, "Oh! I didn't know, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well…" said Aito taking another huge bite of his food, "I thought you might know who Sailor… uh… Neptune! That's it! Sailor Neptune is, I'd love to thank her!"

"Sorry, have no idea who she could be," Michiru said calmly. "Haruka, you have any ideas?"

"Nope, not a clue," Haruka responded seeming uninterested in the subject being discussed. She through Michiru a quick smirk, as if she know Michiru was Sailor Neptune.

"Hmmm, anyway, how was your day Michiru, Haruka?" Aito said attempting to strike up a conversation. However both girls only seemed interested in one another and he was definitely feeling the cold shoulder from Michiru.

"It was good, have to go, sorry I can't stay and chat Aito," Haruka said gently.  
"My morning went well, but I also have to go, we'll catch up later," Michiru followed.

Michiru rose elegantly from the table and walked away before Aito could choke out a goodbye and Haruka followed her. The two immediately took a liking to each other and they made it obvious to all who saw them. They quickly exchanged numbers and went on their way to their respective classes. Michiru was incredibly happy that she not only found another sailor senshi, but that she could finally be with someone instead of alone. They agreed to talk later in the day via phone and that they would go out to dinner over the weekend.

Just as she was heading to her next class she heard a scream from the science wing. "A-a-a mo-monster!" one student shrieked.

"What is that thing!" another student yelled.

Michiru knew what she had to do. She took out her transformation stick and shouted, "Neptune Star Power! MAKE-UP!" Instantly she changed into Sailor Neptune and ran to the science wing. She saw a hideous monster not unlike the one at her concert the other night. "But where was its master?" she asked herself quietly. "I am the Soldier of Embrace, who is guarded by the Planet of the Sea, Neptune. In the name of Neptune I will punish you!" she yelled in the direction of the daimon.

She wasted no time attacking the daimon, "Neptune DEEP SUBMERGE!" she shouted as the waters from the depths of the ocean rose with her hand in the air forming a ball of pulsating blue and purple energy. She blasted it at the daimon and the monster was thrown across the hall. Next she took out her Deep Aqua Mirror, "Submarine Reflection!" she yelled and the student was imaged in the mirror as a pulse of blue energy in the form of a wave blasted away the monster leaving the girl and freeing the host of her peers.

She thought the fight was over when a red headed man who identified himself as Minoru. "How dare you interfere with our plans again sailor loser! I am going to destroy you and steal your special host! Hahaha!" the ginger said smugly.

"I highly doubt that! I will not let you get away with taking the host of innocents! At the end of this fight, you will be the only loser here!" Michiru said coldly. "Enough talking! Let's finish this," Michiru shouted.

The redhead's hands morphed into long snaking structures that wrapped themselves around Michiru. She used her Deep Aqua Mirror, "Submarine Reflection!" and the long finger extensions wrapped around her withered into nothing. Quickly she blasted him, "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" and he dissolved instantly. The black aura he exuded was purified by Sailor Neptune's powers.  
Michiru quickly powered down and moved along to her last class of the day, wondering why daimon monsters keep showing up in Mugen Academy. "Could there be a connection," she thought silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 'Sea King Rising'

The week flew by relatively quickly and the time came for Michiru's date with Haruka. Michiru was still trying to figure out the connection between Mugen Academy and the Death-busters. She was surprised that there were no further attacks within the school that week. While her duty as a sailor senshi must always come first in her life, Michiru was relieved to have found someone who she was romantically interested in. It helped that her person of interest was also a sailor soldier. These things made the date both personal and business related even if Haruka had not awakened as Sailor Uranus yet.

As Michiru was thinking about the Death-busters and their motives she slipped into a strapless aquamarine gown that had a split up the left side, after she just stepped out of a quick shower. She placed a silver necklace around her delicate neck. The pendant on the necklace was a large blue pearl set in silver with a beautiful blue sapphire sitting atop it. She then put in her silver seashell earrings. Michiru grabbed a deep blue scarf from her closet and slung it around her shoulders only to let it slip down her dainty arms to her elbows. The thin evening scarf gently graced her back sloping downward just above her lower back. She took one of her favorite make-up compacts, which she loves to collect, and dusted her cheeks with a powdery pink color. Next she put on mascara and dusted her eyelids with a beautiful sea green color and put blue lipstick on her medium sized, but full lips. She tied her hair up into a bun and let one turquoise colored wave fall across the left side of her face. She had her nails done earlier in the day. She sprayed herself with jasmine perfume and now, she was finally ready for that date.

Michiru usually dresses up for special occasions such as concerts and for parties where she has been invited to play. Wealthy upper class officials and their families and friends host these parties. These people form the bulk of Michiru's benefactors. The only reason she had for getting this dressed up now was because she wanted to impress Haruka, but also because they were going to a very fancy, high class sushi restaurant.

Haruka was picking her up in a half-hour and Michiru packed a small, green purse with her transformation stick just in case of an enemy attack. She also put her wallet and keys as well as a few other things she thought she might need. She decided to leave the Deep Aqua Mirror home, hidden in a secret compartment where no one but her can gain access to it. As she went to store it the mirror glowed showing her a basement or even a dungeon-like room. It was really dank and dark.

"What's this? Why am I being shown this?" Michiru said aloud as if expecting the mirror to reply. The mirror flashed and showed a middle aged man who was thin and had grey hair. He wore glasses, however, a strange eye patch covered one of his eyes. He was surrounded by a negative aura. Michiru recognized him instantly! "Dr. Tomo!" she gasped. "He's working with the Death-busters!" Michiru exclaimed. Dr. Tomo is the head of the Mugen Academy Scientific Research division.

As Michiru watched the mirror, she could tell he was in some sort of lab. There were vials of pink fluid set up in cubes on the tables surrounding him. He seemed to be testing oblong, pill sized objects that seemed similar to seeds. She looked deeper into the mirror, focusing and concentrating her intuitive powers until she could actually hear what was going on as well as seeing…

"Kaori Night! Where are you? I need you immediately!" screamed the mad doctor.

"Yes Dr. Tomo, how may I help you and Master Pharoh 90?" said a beautiful redhead with a piercing cold eyes and a seductive smile.

"I work on these damn daimon egg-pods all day! Why do they fail to collect the host of Mugen Academy students? Without host we will never be able to bring Pharoh 90 to this planet, our mission will fail! Who is responsible for such failures?" barked the disheveled lunatic.

"One carrying the special blessings of a planet, a sailor senshi!" Kaori Night exclaimed. "Sir, allow me to face her! I promise to end this nuisance once and for all!" Kaori started to say something else, but was cut off by the doctor.

"No, no, someone else will deal with this upstart. I need you to attend to other matters…" he said slyly with an evil grin and chuckle…

Suddenly the image faded and Michiru heard the doorbell ring. She wondered what the "other matters" refer to, but her date was here and she was prepared to fight if necessary. When she opened the door to find Haruka standing there in a navy suit with a deep yellow tie and spiked hair she blushed instantly.

"Hello handsome!" Michiru said warmly with a seductive glance, she leaned forward to plant a kiss on Haruka's cheek.

"Hey there beautiful," Haruka said with a blushing of her cheeks and a hug.

"How are you?" Michiru asked as she reached for the blond girl's hand.

"Good, everything's good," was all Haruka managed to choke out. Michiru was so beautiful she had a hard time focusing her thoughts. "Let's go, shall we," Haruka finally got out.

Michiru smiled and locked the door to her apartment, following the taller girl out of the building to her car. The car ride was pleasant, full of laughter and a few good short stories were exchanged. The couple was seated relatively quickly after arriving at the restaurant. Michiru noticed, once she sat down, that the entire restaurant was surround by a giant aquarium. The walls, ceiling, and even areas of the floor, show cased corals, tropical fish, giant clams, sea stars, shrimp, and many more species of marine life. 'This is my kind of place,' Michiru thought excitedly to herself.

It seemed Michiru made her excitement and happiness visible because Haruka picked up on it almost instantly. "I can see you're an ocean lover. The rumors were right about you for once," Haruka said with a light-hearted laugh.

"Yes, the ocean brings me a sense of peace and security. I have always loved the sea it has always filled my dreams and my thoughts. The ocean gives me life it's the only phrase that can express how I feel. I also love swimming by the way," Michiru said with a sidelong glance. The turquoise haired girl started to ask about the "rumors" but was caught off by the waiter.

"Hello girls, what can I get you?"

Haruka allowed Michiru to order first, "May I have an order of miso soup and sashimi with white rice, please."

The it was Haruka's turn, " I would like to have the eel roll special with hot and spicy seafood soup and no rice, thanks."

"Thank you ladies, would you like anything to drink with that?" the waiter asked politely.

Both girls answered at the same time, "Water is fine, thank you!" The couple immediately laughed in spite of themselves and the waiter left hastily to have the kitchen fill the order as the restaurant was getting crowded.

"So, there have been rumors about me?" asked Michiru half smiling at Haruka.

"Well, not really, more like someone who was trying to find out more about you," Haruka said with a quiet chuckle. "The moment I first saw you, I knew that you were special. I have had a crush on you ever since." Haruka said nervously.

"You're very sweet Haruka, I felt the same way about you," Michiru said sheepishly.

The two talked about past relationships and other interests such as what movies and music they like and what sports they love to play. They also talked about school and books and both people were clearly having a wonderful time. They were served their food and it was the most delicious thing Michiru had ever tasted. She was so happy Haruka thought to bring her to this place.

The time came for the evening's end and Haruka took Michiru back to her apartment. They gave each other a kiss goodbye and Michiru had butterflies in her stomach, which was a feeling that she was unaccustomed to. She retrieved her Deep Aqua Mirror and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. She slipped into her pajamas and fell asleep pretty quickly.

Michiru awoke the next morning ate breakfast, practiced swimming, practiced her violin, did some school work, and then out of now where her mirror glowed. She rushed to pick it up and what she saw sent a chill up her spine. There were dozens of daimon monsters walking around Mugen Academy. Anyone living near to the area or simply walking by had their host torn from them! It was awful, and more people were being infected with the daimon egg-pods. Then she saw her, Haruka who was running a race at the Mugen Academy track. Michiru's face turned red, she was going to the academy and she was going to kick some Death-buster ass.

Michiru ran to the school with her transformation stick and Deep Aqua Mirror in hand. When she was sure no one was around but the daimon monsters she transformed, "Neptune Star Power! MAKE UP!" she shouted. Her transformation took a split second and now she was ready to face the Death-buster monsters. They each looked the same as the original one she fought at her concert with minor variations in color, size, and shape. "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" Sailor Neptune yelled summoning the depths of her power. She was able to destroy several dozen daimons in one shot and restore the students to their original form.

She ran out to the track where Haruka was, with several other students. They were surrounded and the other students were knocked out. Haruka was awake and right when Sailor Neptune made eye contact with her the Uranus Planetary Transformation Stick appeared in a great gust of wind. The symbol of the Planet Uranus appeared on Haruka's forehead and the light instantly destroyed the daimons. The Death-buster who identified himself as Marik stepped forward and he had several dozen or so daimons behind him…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 'A New Power'

As Marik stepped forward Sailor Neptune quickly yelled to Haruka, "Take the transformation stick it's the only thing that will save your life!" Haruka looked at her dazed and stunned. She didn't know how to react and this creep kept getting closer to her.

Haruka had no choice she took the transformation rod and shouted instinctively, "Uranus Star Power! Make-Up!" Instantly, as fast as the wind, she transformed into a sailor uniform much like Sailor Neptune's except her theme seemed to be navy blue and yellow. "Uranus! World, shaking!" Sailor Uranus called out. A yellow ball of intense wind and yellow energy went careening towards Marik. He was blown back to the other side of the track. Just then dozens of the knocked out students began transforming into daimons. It appears daimon egg pods had infected everyone in the immediate area.

Haruka now transformed as Sailor Uranus finally recognized Sailor Neptune as Michiru. The two senshi ran towards each other and hugged. Their embrace was cut short as the daimons morphed into something Sailor Neptune hadn't experienced before. They all shrunk back to the size of a normal person, but took on various forms. One daimon- infected student developed blue skin and appeared to be wearing a giant shoe that had a dark, black star on its side. Another daimon-infect student developed purple skin and appeared dressed in a giant star suit with a dark black star on her forehead.

Each student was transformed by the daimon egg-pod to take on a different aspect as well as a different power. The student in the shoe costume with blue skin was super fast while the girl in the star costume blasted energy bolts. With so many new enemies that had greater powers Michiru knew Dr. Tomo was making the daimons stronger via unnatural experiments. She knew there wasn't much time and new daimons kept popping up everywhere. She had a feeling this was the beginning of some sort of massive invasion and that this is what Dr. Tomo had told Kaori Knight to see to.

At this rate the monsters would not, could not be defeated by just Sailor Uranus and herself unless she unlocked a new power. A part of her, buried deep within. She knew she had to call upon her spirit guardian. While she took out her aqua mirror and focused on what seemed to be her reflection she quietly told Sailor Uranus, "Quickly reach deep within yourself and grab hold of your sacred power- the Space Sword talisman, use it to defend me while I summon my power!" Sailor Uranus obeyed, a great sword in a jeweled sheath shined brightly. The sheath magically faded to reveal an awesome blade. Sailor Uranus seemed to be filled with power and launched herself at the daimon infected humans. She sliced through them and they instantly turned back to their true, human form.

Sailor Neptune looked deep into the mirror and prayed, "Guardian of Neptune, the planet of the ocean lend me your holy powers!" She silently prayed, "Soldier of Affinity, Soldier of Embrace, take form to save this world." She began again, "Powers of the depths rise and purify this land of evil!" At the last syllable of her prayer Sailor Neptune thrummed with power. A tsunami emanated from her and swept over the entire track area purifying every one of the daimons' powers and negative auras. When the wave passed and Sailor Uranus could see Sailor Neptune, she could not believe her eyes. Sailor Neptune had transformed into Eternal Sailor Neptune. Her skirt became teal with a band of white around its outer fringes. Her shoulder pads became spherical and her gloves extended just passed her elbows, fringed in teal. Where her white leotard dipped into a V-shape and met her teal skirt, a teal star twinkled. The bow on her chest also became teal and in its center laid a large teal star. Even her tiara and choker changed to a teal star. The bow on the back of her skirt became elongated. Her face appeared older, but still young, and arguably even more beautiful than before. Her long turquoise hair now fell down to her back in waves. Her Deep Aqua Mirror even transformed into the Trident of Neptune.

"I am the True form of Sailor Neptune. I am the Soldier of Embrace and the Soldier of Affinity. The Planet of the Ocean guards me! I am Eternal Sailor Neptune!" An aura made of teal, turquoise, sea green, cyan, and various other shades of blue shifted around Eternal Sailor Neptune in waves. Her power was tremendous, her eyes were glowing and Sailor Uranus could see the ocean in her eyes. Marik, looked at her in utter terror and fear, "He shouted p-p-ple-please don-do-don't hur-hurt me!" As he cowered in fear Eternal Sailor Neptune gave him a look of pity.

"As One carrying the blessing of the Planet of the Oceans I can purify you and heal you. All you have to do is ask and it can be done. I will not harm one who is truly repentant and wishes for my healing waters to cleanse them."

"Please, please heal me… I hate this life, I want to change," Marik could barely get out. Eternal Sailor Neptune could seem to tell he was being honest. Marik began to cry.

Eternal Sailor Neptune raised her Deep Aqua Trident and gently said, "Submarine Purification!" Blue energy gently rushed forth in a torrent and washed over the former death buster. He glowed sea green and turned into a baby, then his form began to fade away until he was gone. "Now, it's time to stop this invasion!" Eternal Sailor Neptune Shouted. "Kaori Knight show yourself, I see through your darkness!" Eternal Sailor Neptune said sternly.

Sailor Uranus was too stunned to speak. "Well, well, you are quite powerful Eternal Sailor Neptune! You saw through my disguise, well, let's see how brave you are confronting my army!" Kaori Knight chortled to herself. As she said this, she raised her arms and her army of daimons appeared out of the void. There were potentially hundreds of people infected by daimons, it seems there were multiple bases for the death busters and it appears they have been infecting people long before she was awakened as Sailor Neptune. Kaori Knight, who was now channeling the host of hundreds directly to the Toa Nebula for Master Pharoh 90 to feed on, was swirling with a blood red aura.

"It's time for Tokyo to fall, and then once we have taken this city we will awaken Mistress 9 who is the Sovereign of Silence. This world will fall! HAHAHA!" Kaori Knight cackled. A dark, black aura began to surround the area and the sky darkened.

Eternal Sailor Neptune didn't even flinch, "You will fail, the outer senshi will rise to combine their holy power and stop you!" "Leave invader, or perish beneath the tide!" Eternal Sailor Neptune stated calmly.

"Who can stand against our might, you and pitiful Sailor Uranus? You two against an entire army? Hahaha! You must be joking," Kaori Knight could barely get out between laughs.

Eternal Sailor Neptune raised her Deep Aqua Trident and began speaking, "NEPTUNE TSUNAMI OBLITERATION!" This, out of all Sailor Neptune's forms, is her most powerful attack. As she pointed the Trident of Neptune in the direction of the daimon army the power unleashed from this attack flooded through the daimons washing away their darkness. The track at Mugen Academy was transformed into a lake and the delta area of Tokyo was completely swamped. Sirens were wailing as martial law was declared and emergency responders were sent to investigate the incident. Unknown to Kaori Knight or Haruka Eternal Sailor Neptune's attack annihilated all the daimon egg-pods as well as Dr. Tomoe's lab. He barely made it out alive as his main lab, which doubled as his base of operations, collapsed under the tremendous weight of the floodwaters. The infected students returned to normal and all washed ashore unharmed.

Kaori Knight's long red gown was ripped apart. She was black and blue all over, blood was dripping from her noes and mouth. She was choking on seawater. Her body was broken and she was dying. She was defeated. "Mistress 9," she cried, "hel-hel-help me!" A dark figure appeared swirling in blood red light. She wore a dark purple dress with a frilly collar and skirt. She had short, shoulder length jet-black hair. Here eyes were glowing red and a black star pulsated with energy on her forehead.

Eternal Sailor Neptune saw her and realized who she was… the girl from her dreams, the one who stood tall in the ruins of Tokyo. But she also looked like Sailor Saturn the Sailor Soldier of Silence. Eternal Sailor Neptune did not wait to ask questions and Mistress 9 did not wait either, she took Kaori Knight and left in darkness. Eternal Sailor Neptune walked over to Haruka, who was tired from battle, and hugged her. Their embrace lasted for fifteen minutes then Eternal Sailor Neptune glowed teal and returned to Sailor Neptune who then powered down to her civilian form. When she returned to her form as Michiru she collapsed, having exhausted a great deal of energy to destroy the death buster army.

As Michiru lay in Haruka's arms at the site of their school's new lake a flickering turquoise light appeared and took the form of Eternal Sailor Neptune, "You have done well Michiru! I told you to look for me within yourself and you have achieved a great, new power. But be warned, this power is only meant for the direst of circumstances. You have not yet achieved this form on your own and calling upon Our spirit to create this form takes a great toll on your body. Remember I will always be with you! You have delayed the invasion of the death busters indefinitely, but you must find Sailor Pluto and combine the powers of your talismans. Only then will you be able to summon a Power great enough to destroy the death busters permanently. The Princess is also the key, find her and save this world. Goodbye, good luck on your quest." The light flickered like ripples on water's surface.

Michiru had a worried look on her face. In a previous meeting with her guardian, she was told that the combining of the talismans of the outer senshi would awaken Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn would destroy all. Maybe the talismans had another power when joined together. At any rate she was just glad she prevented an invasion of earth, she had time to think about enemies later. As long as she had Haruka holding her she knew she could handle any thing that came her way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 'Sailor Soldier of Space-Time' and Mistress 9 Awakens

"Setsuna Meiou," Michiru said to herself as she peered into her Deep Aqua Mirror, "Is she Sailor Pluto?" The Deep Aqua Mirror glowed and showed Setsuna wearing a senshi uniform similar to Sailors Neptune and Uranus except the colors were black and garnet red. She was holding a staff that seemed to double as a key and was topped with a Garnet Orb framed in a heart. Her hair fell past her mid-back and was a dark shade of green. _"This Garnet Orb must be the third talisman! I wonder if she has awakened yet,"_ Michiru thought.

She peered deep within the mirror again and asked where she could find Setsuna. The mirror showed her a murky glimpse of Sailor Pluto transforming and fighting monsters close to Mugen Academy. Michiru quickly called Haruka and told her that Sailor Pluto/Setsuna needed help near the Infinity District. Michiru met up with Haruka several blocks away from their respective apartments and transformed.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Shouted the strong voice of a woman who sounded like she was in her early twenties. A burst of purple and red energy blasted the daimons and they disintegrated back to their human form. Sailors Uranus and Neptune made their grand entry by blasting several daimons simultaneously. "I have been expecting you both for quite some time now," Sailor Pluto said gently, "We have much to discuss, but let's combine the powers of our talismans to destroy the remaining daimons!"

Sailor Neptune held out her Deep Aqua Mirror, "Sacred talisman of the Ocean Planet lend us your power!"

Sailor Uranus raised her Space Sword, "Sacred talisman of the Wind Planet lend us your power!"

Sailor Pluto took her Garnet Orb off of its staff and floated it above her head, "Sacred talisman of the Planet of the Underworld lend us your power!"

The Deep Aqua Mirror glowed vibrant teal, the Space Sword glowed bright yellow, and the Garnet Orb glowed garnet red. It seemed Dr. Tomo had created a second contingency army to wreak havoc in the event that Kaori Knight failed. Daimons began popping up out of nowhere. It was as if the daimon egg-pods had been incubating, waiting for this moment to activate. The talismans' aura quickly enveloped the sailor senshi. A bright light poured over the area and shot up high into the sky. A pulse of power stretched out over the Infinity District- the daimons were no more.

The aura of this incredible power was purple and the talismans glowed with it. The talismans left their owners hands and began circling each other, spinning more rapidly with every second that passed. The sailor soldiers looked on in horror hoping that Sailor Saturn had not been revived. Purple energy pulsed forward and it began to take the form of a sailor senshi. The outer planetary scouts knew their worst fear had been realized.

What they saw shocked them! This sailor soldier was fitted with a senshi uniform similar to Eternal Sailor Neptune's except the colors were maroon and purple. Eternal Sailor Saturn appeared bearing the ultimate form of the Silence Glaive- the Scythe of the Goddess of Death. In this form she could not only destroy the world, but the entire universe. She glared at them coldly, "It is not yet my time to Awaken. Be still sailor soldiers. My Spirit has appeared in this time to aid you in defeating the enemy." The pale girl with dark black hair down to her lower back spoke again, " I will Awaken soon and at that moment I will drop this Silence Glaive ending this world. Do not fear it must come to pass in order to defeat our enemy. The Princess will restore the world."

"What is the help you claim to want to give us?" ask Pluto astutely.

"Your talismans are not only an extension of your powers, nor the physical manifestation of your powers… but the very key to my Awakening. They are connected to me. They were gifts from the Goddess of Death, my true Self. Now I shall give them and therefore you, a new power!" exclaimed Eternal Sailor Saturn.

First, she took the Garnet Orb in her hands and spoke, "Guardian Star of the Powers of the Underworld receive the power of death Herself." The Garnet Orb glowed bright purple. Eternal Sailor Saturn handed the Garnet Orb back to Sailor Pluto, "A new attack for you who have the blessing of the planet Pluto. Garnet Time Oblivion, a blast of energy will radiate outward from the Garnet Orb and strike enemies warping time-space around them. They will become disorientated and unable to use their powers against you. "

Eternal Sailor Saturn tapped the Space Sword with her index finger and a flash of purple light blinded the outer sailor scouts, "Guardian Star of the Powers of Wind and Flight receive the power of my Silence Glaive- the Scythe of Destruction!" Eternal Sailor Saturn tossed the Space Sword to Sailor Uranus, "One blessed by the Planet of the Winds take this new power. Space Storm Blast, this attack will slice through any enemy defense or counter attack. They will literally be blown away."

"And to you, whose True form is the Goddess of the Seas, I will give you the greatest power that you can possess in this form," said Eternal Sailor Saturn with unmistakable kindness. She placed both hands around the Deep Aqua Mirror, "Guardian Star of the Powers of the Ocean drink deep of my powers which you shall be able to access without limit." The Deep Aqua Mirror pulsed with purple electrical energy, " Goddess of the Seas blessed by the Planet of the Oceans use my gift well. Deep Hurricane Surge Submerse, summon the force of the most powerful storm known to humankind. The wall of water known as a storm surge created by tropical storms will drown enemies, purifying their negative aura. This power is not to be taken lightly. Out of the three powers I have bestowed this is by far the strongest. Beware of this power, once it is unleashed it can destroy entire cities."

"Lastly," Eternal Sailor Saturn said calmly, "I wish to Awaken your sailor crystals, the conduit of your powers. This will allow you to access your 'Super' form and in times of crisis your 'Eternal' form that which is your True Self as a sailor senshi." Then a rush of power left Eternal Sailor Saturn as she faded in a flash of purple light. The purple light that once made up Eternal Sailor Saturn's form rushed around the scouts and their talismans glowed. Crystals appeared for each respective sailor scout.

Their broaches became hearts and their shoulder pads extended in length, as did the bow at the back of their skirts. Their chokers also changed to hearts. All scouts keeping their respective color theme, they teemed with power. Just then a dark figure appeared. She had long black hair that snaked across the ground. She looked as if she were in her mid to late twenties and bore a dark black star on her forehead. She wore a dark navy gown that flowed across the ground. She looked beautiful save for the negative aura surrounding her…

"I am Mistress 9 who is the Sovereign of Silence and the Guardian of Master Pharoh 90 as well as the Tau System. Surrender sailor scouts, or perish!" the daimon death buster spat.

"We will never surrender!" The sailor scouts shouted in unison. "I will wash your evil away, you will fall beneath the tide! Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A spectacular explosion of energy smashed into Mistress 9 and when the dust cleared she was still standing. Not even a single hair was out of place. "Now, my turn! AHAHAHA!" Several hundred red bolts of energy launched themselves at the outer sailor senshi then strands of Mistress 9's hair prevented them from dodging the energy blasts. Super Sailor Neptune knew exactly what to do.

"Submarine Reflection!" Super Sailor Neptune shouted as she faced her mirror in front of the on coming onslaught. Her mirror sent out waves of aquamarine energy that reversed the attack. The energy hit Mistress 9 sending her to the ground.

"Big mistake, sailor brat!" Mistress 9 screamed, "Take this!" Sound waves left her mouth, but Sailor Uranus used her new attack…

"SPACE STORM BLAST!" A swath of pure yellow energy cut through the sound waves. They attack slice off most of Mistress 9's hair. The 'queen of darkness' did not look pleased.

Mistress 9 screamed out of pure rage! "Fine, I will show you what true power is…" she said coldly. She extended her hands and began moving them faster than the normal eye could see. Her nails as sharp and as large as daggers began shooting out towards the scouts with the speed of bullets. Super Sailor Pluto knew it was time for her to act…

"GARNET TIME OBLIVION!" The nail bullets stopped and red energy seemed to be floating around Mistress 9. Her left arm seemed to be moving faster than the speed of sound. Her right arm and head seemed to be moving at a snails pace. She looked disoriented as she almost stumbled several times trying to figure out what was going on. Super Sailor Neptune decided it was her time to launch a final attack.

"DEEP HURRICANE SURGE SUBMERSE!"

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The sound of Niagara Falls filled the Infinity District. Water rushed in from everywhere flooding a large portion of downtown Tokyo. Mistress 9 seemed to have disappeared. In her place was a young girl about the age of eleven or twelve. She had short dark hair… Her name was Hotaru and she is the daughter of Dr. Tomo Sailor Neptune remembered. She had spoken to him, seeking his help as a mentor long before any of this death buster business. She remembered meeting her, a sickly child. Just as quick as the battle started, it was over. Hotaru disappeared in a flash of blood red energy…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 'Secrets of the Past, Sailor Neptune Restored'

_Looking out from Triton Castle Princess Michiru could see the beautiful Silver Millennium. The true glow of the Moon was so bright it reached the outer edges of the solar system. "Queen Serenity," Michiru whispered, "How long before we can visit again? We, the outer soldiers, who protect the Moon Kingdom from afar." Michiru continued to stare then suddenly sirens went off. There was irregular activity occurring within the sun._

_Michiru linked up with Princess Setsuna and Princess Haruka. "We are also receiving signals that there is a major sun spot forming. A large solar flare is currently reaching out towards the earth. It bares a negative aura. We must warn Queen Serenity!" Setsuna said over the castle intercom. _

"_I will reach them with the Deep Aqua Mirror," Michiru said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Submarine Reflection!" Michiru called out. The Deep Aqua Mirror glowed a vibrant teal. Queen Serenity appeared as a holographic image floating above the mirror. _

"_Your majesty, have you seen what is happening on the sun and the earth?" Michiru asked sadly._

"_My child, the inner sailor soldiers will defend us. Do not be afraid, I am aware of the new enemy. Man your post until further notice." Queen Serenity said gently._

_Her image faded from the Deep Aqua Mirror. "Queen Serenity is not concerned, she has ordered us to stay at our posts," Michiru said quietly._

_Another siren went off. An image of a dark pulse of energy speeding towards the Moon Kingdom at the speed of light appeared. It was coming from the earth, which looked unnaturally dark and sickly. Michiru knew this was the enemy. Mare Serenitas appeared on the screen, the seat of the moon kingdom. A dark cloud formed and dark electrical energy began obliterating the Moon Castle._

_A face formed in the cloud, Queen Metallia announced herself as her army overwhelmed the Moon Kingdom. The four inner sailor soldiers were no match for her and perished almost instantly. Prince Endymion of Earth was killed by a red headed woman who seemed to be leading the army and then an image of the Moon Princess appeared. In her distress she took a blade and turned it on herself. Michiru knew in her heart, the Silver Millennium was irrevocably destroyed._

_The Deep Aqua Mirror glowed and Serenity appeared, "Our kingdom has fallen… The Silver Millennium is no more. My brave Soldier of the Seas I have a special message for you. You are the Goddess of the Seas and Oceans and Lakes and Rivers and all bodies of water. You are the reincarnation of the Goddess of the Waters and the source of all water in the universe. If you are destroyed there can be no life, for all life comes forth from the water. I am the true Goddess of the Moon and after I am gone my daughter will take my place."_

"_But I saw your daughter die…" Michiru whispered._

"_The power of the Silver Crystal can restore her and the inner sailor soldiers. It can give them a new life in the future where it will be safe for them. You also have a special crystal, all the sailor guardians do. Yours, however, is very special. The Silver Crystal of the Moon and The Golden Crystal of the Earth are incredibly powerful. I, and soon my daughter wield the Silver Moon Crystal and Prince Endymion of Earth wields the Golden crystal. You wield the Teal Crystal of Neptune that posses the power to restore worlds and even universes similar to the Silver Crystal. You can heal enemies, which is a similar power of the silver crystal. The unique power that this crystal posses is that it has always existed and is one of the primordial crystals of the universe. It's great power is that it can create or destroy life, all life. This is because it was the very first power, it is the source of all life and all other sailor crystals. Water is the taker and giver of life, the first element." Serenity said warily._

_Michiru could barely get out, "What are you trying to say your Majesty?"_

"_You're sailor crystal is the single most powerful object in the universe and you are far more powerful than all of the other sailor guardians of the solar system combined." Serenity said meekly._

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BLAST! RIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! CRACCCCKKKKKK! CRASHHHHHH!_

_Princess Michiru looked on in horror as explosions rocked the hologram coming from her Deep Aqua Mirror. The Moon Kingdom was being flattened like a pancake, she desperately wanted to help especially after being told how powerful she is. She knew better though, Queen Serenity would use the Silver Crystal and this would all be just a memory._

"_Neptune Crystal Power!" Princess Michiru called out and instantly transformed into Sailor Neptune. She pulled the other scouts up on the Triton Castle Intercom, "We must get to the Moon Kingdom!"_

_Sailor Neptune walked amongst the rubble of the once great palace and looked up to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto. Their talismans glowed with purple energy. Sailor Saturn appeared and dropped the Silence Glaive. Purple light flooded outward from Mare Serenitas and enveloped the moon. The Teal Crystal of Neptune glowed and took on a form similar to that of a large blue pearl. Its light enveloped the outer senshi._

Michiru woke up in a cold sweat. The Deep Aqua Mirror glowed. She saw five mysterious sailor soldiers. The four inner sailor soldiers and the princess have finally ben revealed…


End file.
